


葬礼

by Thalia084



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: AU，警察Theseus×作家Newt。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	葬礼

1

忒修斯·斯卡曼德是一位警察，他在年初的时候升到了高级警司，是伦敦警察厅里出了名年轻有为的一个。由于他的父亲也是位受人尊敬的警察，之前人们总用“斯卡曼德长官的长子”来称呼他，现在这么做的人几乎没有了。忒修斯暗暗高兴。这里面也有斯卡曼德家的小儿子的推波助澜：他主动把自己从警察这行当里开除了。反正，如今人们提到斯卡曼德，那说的就是忒修斯。

忒修斯升职后收到了不少祝贺邮件，母亲寄了手写的卡片来，想必是激动得笔都握不牢，字迹歪斜，情真意切：“为你骄傲。”她的卡片上有模糊的泪痕。相比之下，纽特则冷静得多，他先是说了恭喜，然后问：“格雷姆森摔断了腿吗？”格雷姆森是前一任高级警司，纽特上警校的半年里，格雷姆森热衷于找借口去察看他的表现，好像纽特每脱靶一次就会有人送他一桶金子似的。忒修斯说：“他的关节炎痛得厉害，只好提前退休。”他叹口气，“你可以只说恭喜的。”

纽特说：“你不觉得这是值得恭喜的事，更不希望连我也这么说。”

忒修斯说：“你也可以不必这么诚实。”

纽特笑了一下：“我只是观察细致，作家本职。”

纽特是个小说家，从牛津毕业的时候带着几个颇有分量的新人奖，这两年渐渐变得没那么热门了，只是按照合同上签的数目按时出版一些小册子。忒修斯没读过他的书，虽然纽特每次都把头版寄给他，但他不看，因为他很忙，又因为他不想再猜测书中可能有的隐喻。他的弟弟是那种心思细腻的男孩，从小就是，他因为莉塔的猫死了就哭上大半天，尽管那猫向来不喜欢他。父亲总担心他太软弱不足以成为一个好警察，直到他死。现在他可以安息了。

纽特在闭关赶一本新书的文稿，而忒修斯也不是那种每周都要关照一下弟弟生活的兄长，他们已经成人很久了。因此，当有一天忒修斯回到家，发现纽特正坐在他的沙发上时，他着实吃了一惊。

忒修斯叼着下班路上买的三明治，腋下夹着份报纸，把钥匙丢到鞋柜上。“你怎么来了？我以为你还在多切斯特。”

纽特大学毕业后就搬去了多塞特郡，因为作家和文学经纪人都不是真正需要大城市社交的职业，蒂娜主张让纽特减少社交，好更加自在地创作。纽特也喜欢暖和点的气候，多切斯特至少比伦敦纬度更低。

纽特回过头：“你怎么这么晚回来？”

“已经很早了。最近有个大案子。”忒修斯问，“你吃晚饭了吗？”

“冰箱里什么也没有。”

忒修斯点点头，把吃到一半的三明治给了纽特。纽特站起身来，忒修斯这才注意到他带了行李。那是一只小小的皮质旅行箱，是去警校前忒修斯送他的礼物。纽特后来签售时总带着它，多半是三到五天的短途旅行，小箱子装不了太多东西。如今它的边角都已被磨得微微发亮，这提醒忒修斯时间过得有多么快。十年了，但他们一起买箱子的事还恍如昨日：忒修斯让他自己选，纽特便选了个“最不像警察的”。

“你要住下来？”

“当然。”

“几天？”

“不知道。”纽特说，“大概直到我有钱租一间公寓？”他吃得唇边满是酱汁。怪事。因为忒修斯确定自己嘴唇上什么也没沾到。

“有钱？”忒修斯迷糊了，“我记得你才刚得到一笔巨款。”

“我离婚了。”纽特宣布道，“所有的钱——包括我过去的积蓄——都付给了蒂娜，一次性付清。房子也是。”

忒修斯目瞪口呆。

“顺便一说，我还失业了。蒂娜拒绝跟我完成合同。所以那其实是违约金加赡养费，算是个公道的价格。”

忒修斯松了松领带，快步走到单人沙发上坐下来。他直直地看着纽特：“她是你唯一合作过的文学经纪人，据我所知，是蒂娜带你入行的——”

“是她最早发现我的写作才能，但我又不是因为她才开始写的。”纽特无所谓地说，“别担心我。我还能写。”

忒修斯发出一种被噎住的声音。他没想到一天中最艰难的工作在下班以后，两分钟前还打算带纽特到楼下的中餐馆吃顿晚餐，可现在他累得只想躺到床上去。

终于，忒修斯下定了决心。“你睡沙发。”

“我可以睡客房。”

“我睡在客房。”忒修斯强调，“所以你睡沙发。”他拨拉了下头发，手在空中挥舞了两下，“饿的话就去楼下。”他进了屋，纽特还没把三明治吃完，他又隔着门说，“钱包在我口袋里。”

纽特没去拿钱包，他心满意足地吃完晚饭，开始摆弄自己的行李。

2

起初，忒修斯觉得他的生活不会受到干扰。那只是他的弟弟。天底下有多少弟弟会在哥哥家借住呢——很多，他无需担心。自打他八岁起成了个哥哥，就结束了那种散漫的、放荡的生活，他不再以儿童自居，也尚不是个大人，他在一种中间地带里游走，对纽特负有一种责任心。忒修斯感到自己被一只无形的手推着，把玩具和零食让给他，在睡觉时用手臂护住他，在上学前往他的额头上落下亲吻，被纽特看着的时候坚决不哭。他对迁就纽特一事得心应手。

他想，这会有多难呢？随后他惊讶地发现，由于疏于练习，跟纽特相处要比想象中困难得多。比如，在他把沙发划分给纽特之后，这种名为纽特的自然灾害迅速席卷了整个客厅，茶几变成了餐桌兼工作台兼床头柜，他再也不能把脚搭在上面看电视。又比如，纽特有难以捉摸又日夜颠倒的作息，忒修斯出门时他往往还没醒，要不就是一直通宵打字到跟他道早安，忒修斯想提醒弟弟注意身体，又怕被当成“想要操控纽特的人生”——忒修斯早尝过纽特言辞犀利的厉害，再如何沉默寡言，也不能忘记他其实是个作家的事实。一个星期之后，忒修斯意识到纽特早已潜入他的房间，显然他身上那件大了一号的睡袍是从忒修斯衣柜里偷的。

“纽特。”

纽特不耐烦地做了个手势，过了一会儿，他按下回车键。“早安。”

“你穿着我的衣服。”忒修斯指出，“我们说好你不进我房间的——私人空间——记得吗？”

纽特摊开手，拍拍沙发靠背。“你觉得我像有私人空间的样子吗？”

“我不会拿你的衣服。”

“你穿不上，而且我也没带。”纽特打了个哈欠，摘下工作时用的眼镜，“尽管嘲笑我，但我的私人财产只剩下电脑和旅行箱。你上班要迟到了。”

“你有我的银行卡，缺什么就出去买。”忒修斯穿上鞋子，而纽特迅速睡着了。

忒修斯没想到纽特真的听了他的话——倒不是说他有多关心纽特的采购状况——他收到了几条付款通知，知道纽特在某个高街品牌刷了次卡（他完全想象得出纽特随手抓上毛衣和牛仔裤，因为懒得照镜子而省略试衣间这步，等他回家后再支使他去换尺码——想到这里他有些后悔没跟纽特一起去了），又在楼下大吃了一顿（两倍于人均标准，但鉴于纽特表现得像在他上班时完全不吃东西，忒修斯决定这是个好现象），他不由得感到宽慰，跟污点证人谈话时甚至被调侃是不是“和老婆玩了新花样”。

下午四点，他回到苏格兰场。忒修斯绝望地发现纽特坐在他的位子上。

“你回来了。”纽特手指上套着一个塑料袋，起身的时候拉着饭盒移了一下，差点洒掉。“我忘带钥匙了。你要吃饺子吗？”

“我不在办公室吃东西。”忒修斯摸出钥匙，“你今天逛得不错？”

“没什么特别的——这是什么？”纽特指着桌上的一个浅盘，他好奇两个小时了。白色，边缘烫金，像咖啡碟，但它底部又有浅浅的污渍，无论如何不是咖啡的颜色。它看起来更像另一种东西。

忒修斯挑了挑眉，用一种格外有耐心的语调说道：“烟灰缸。那是一个烟灰缸，纽特。”

纽特看着他，犹豫了一会儿，才接过钥匙。他拎着一大包衣服和吃剩的打包食物走了。

“爸爸才抽烟。”纽特咕哝着。

这天的最后还有一件事，是在忒修斯坐在茶几旁边吃饺子的时候发生的，而过了一阵儿他才搞清楚：纽特把他夭折的短篇集公开在了网上。

第二天蒂娜就打电话来，纽特跑到门外去接听。忒修斯站在门后，只隐约听到纽特因为竞业禁止协议不能再跟其他出版社签约，而网络发表是“不入流的”，并且“自降身价”。

“我很抱歉。”纽特平静地说。这话他最近重复了无数遍。

“你不必如此的。”蒂娜仍试图说服他，“把写葬礼的那篇给我，我们的合同继续。你甚至能在伦敦买一套房子。”

“我不需要房子。”

“你舍得没人读那篇小说？它值得被更多人读到——你值得被更多人读到，纽特。”

“我不是为了让人读才写的。”纽特说，“谢谢你，蒂娜。”

3

不久后，《卫报》评论了这部未命名的小说集。

“在数字化的时代，纽特·斯卡曼德大胆地选择了网络发表，而这丝毫没有改变他作品中沉稳、纤细的特质。斯卡曼德用整整九个短篇小说来讲述同一个此前他从未涉及过的主题：兄弟——直到你开始阅读这部短篇集，并惊讶于斯卡曼德描写兄弟的微妙与强烈时，你才会突然意识到这位作家此前竟从未写过关于兄弟的只言片语。

“这九个故事的主人公有着不同的姓名、职业及性格，在不同的事件中与自己的兄弟相互拉扯。但读毕再回想这些故事时，你会发现他们在你脑海中重叠成同一对兄弟，仿佛平行宇宙在这对男孩身上重启九次，他们走不同的路，却永远是他们自己。斯卡曼德用九个碎片织出一张温和的兄弟之网，在这张网上，一对兄弟足以构成世界的全部，父母、朋友、上帝全部由对方扮演，而其他角色不过是他兄弟的某种投射。

“斯卡曼德张弛有度的叙述引诱读者走进这样一个骗局：世界是由一个男孩和他的哥哥构成的，这是唯一重要的。在这些故事里我们轻易就理解并接受这一事实。激烈的冲突被拆解进九次尝试中，‘哥哥’化身为理想、信仰、科学、洪流，反复考验一个男孩的坚贞。我们观望男孩此消彼长的隐痛，并由此感受一种长久以来与人类相伴而生的折磨。

“值得一提的是，斯卡曼德此前所有短篇集皆由十篇作品组成，而现有的九篇在情绪上彼此衔接，形成了一种上升的态势。没有读者会苛求作家给出人生的解答，但我们仍期待会有第十篇兄弟小说出现，揭露某种真相，切开脂肪，露出心脏。”

忒修斯知道第十篇是哪一篇。蒂娜叫它“葬礼”。她偷偷打电话来求救，指望忒修斯说服纽特把“葬礼”给她。忒修斯答应会试试，却一直没找到机会开口。

纽特重新开始赚钱，杂志社的约稿纷至沓来，还有家电影公司想找他写剧本。纽特高兴地新买了一台咖啡机，又给忒修斯买了一双名贵的皮鞋。晚上，忒修斯穿着新鞋跟纽特到酒吧庆祝。“我就知道你会成功。”忒修斯捏捏他的肩膀。

“你明明觉得我会在你沙发上赖一辈子。你不知道你那天的表情——”纽特做了个鬼脸，把威士忌一饮而尽。忒修斯大笑起来，摇着头否认。“得了吧，你简直是逃进屋里的，我记得清清楚楚。”纽特说，“我总是记得很清楚。”

忒修斯思忖着要不要问“葬礼”的事，纽特就先提起了：“在葬礼上，你想对我说什么？”

忒修斯含着冰块，觉得舌尖被冻住了。“为什么这么问？”

“你盯着我足足有一分钟。”

“我没有盯着你看。”

“你有，而且以为我注意不到。”纽特挖苦地笑了一下。这成功地让忒修斯感到一阵心悸，在只有他们两个人时，纽特能够全方位地钳制住他，就如同他对纽特的影响一样。他耸耸肩承认了。纽特接着问：“你担心我会难过吗？还是担心我会高兴？”

“纽特——别这么说她，你爱她。”

“我当然爱她，就像我爱爸爸一样。但那不代表我就不恨她了，忒修斯，她大概比爸爸还希望我当个警察，并对我感到由衷的失望。我永远都不能令妈妈满意。”

“可是你不在乎不是吗？”

纽特转过脸来，认真地说：“我在乎的。”他似乎很惊诧忒修斯对他的看法，他以为忒修斯早就对他了如指掌。“只是那些事情我没法改变，我不能去变成另一个人。”

“别去在乎。”忒修斯说完，拍拍口袋走向了吸烟区。

纽特还是不知道他在葬礼上要说什么。这就像一部看了很久的无聊电视剧，你知道它大致会如何收尾，只是场景编排上无关紧要的差别罢了，但却无法抑制地看完，就算之后会咒骂自己白白浪费了一个小时，也还是想要看完最后一集，好跟一个阶段告别。

4

忒修斯倚在墙上，一只脚支在另一只前头，他被新鞋隔着棉袜磨破了皮。忒修斯忽略这种细微的痛楚，盯着烟头的火光。他是心血来潮想要抽的，找到吸烟区后问第一个遇上的人讨了一根。他本想付钱，那人没答应，还对他说“加油啊，兄弟”，又掏出打火机借给他火。忒修斯想起来的时候才会吸烟，他办公室抽屉里有一盒，因为不随身带，所以真正需要的时候总是没有。

刚点好烟他的电话就响了，他花了一会儿功夫听格雷夫斯跟他抱怨，指责他今晚擅离职守。格雷夫斯是从纽约来的国际刑警，专门协助忒修斯手上的这个案子，但目前调查陷入僵局，格雷夫斯最终只是叮嘱他注意安全。

“你在酒吧吗？你是该去找点乐子了。”美国人用一种懒洋洋的腔调说，“放心，我不会告密的。”

“我可什么坏事也没做。”忒修斯笑着说。他挂断电话，敲掉积了长长一截的烟灰，终于吸上了第一口，忒修斯感受那些烟雾卷入他的内部，停留，再被喷洒出去，顺势叹出一口气。纽特突然出现在他的不远处。酒吧的灯光乱糟糟的，一会儿是蓝色，一会儿是紫色，在纽特的衣服上游来游去，他的卷发每一根都被灯光染上了颜色，反射着浅浅的光，纽特拧着眉头看他，两道眉毛一高一低，显得他年轻了好几岁。忒修斯把烟凑到鼻尖闻了闻，好确认里面没有大麻。纽特晃晃悠悠走了过来，一会儿功夫，他已经把自己喝醉了。

“我今晚不回去了。”他说，“我会去杰比家。”

忒修斯过了一秒才反应过来那是旁边一个蓄满胡须的男人的名字。他看了那人一眼，整张脸隐没在胡子之下，像是一个没有脸的人。没有脸的男人掐了纽特的屁股一下，因为纽特正用手指在他腰后缓慢地画着圈，他一边这么干，一边征求般地看了忒修斯一眼。

忒修斯望着那张与自己相像的瘦削面庞，问：“一个男人？”

“噢，这个。”纽特解释道，“我受够女人了。（I'm done with women.）”

忒修斯猛吸一口烟，现在他确定这只是普通的烟叶了。“你完了。（You're done.）”他简短地说，推开那可怜的家伙拉着纽特往外走。他没有看向什么人，所以纽特不确定这话是他跟谁说的。

纽特挣脱了忒修斯——他本来也没怎么使劲儿，除了推杰比的那一下。忒修斯无可奈何地停下来。纽特盯着他拿烟的手，忒修斯一动不动，于是纽特把烟扔进了垃圾桶。“你现在抽烟了吗？”

“偶尔会抽。很少。”

他们沉默了一会儿，纽特好像终于承认自己在生气，他说：“……你总是这样，忒修斯。”

“这样？”

“总是这么自得。做什么都好像胸有成竹，装作什么都不怕的样子，生怕走露一点风声。”纽特评价道，“你看起来像个老烟枪。”

“的确有阵子了。”忒修斯想了想，忍不住笑起来，“我第一次抽烟是婚礼当天，莉塔教我的，她说我再那么抖下去，肯定会在宣誓时把戒指弄掉。”

“你当时熟练得像第一百次结婚。”纽特在他肩膀上打了一拳，忍俊不禁，可是没过多久他就像换了个人似的站直了，令忒修斯想起以前看过的视频短片：装了水的气球被扎一下，水“刷”地倾泻而下，原本的东西消失了。纽特又把眉毛挑成一高一低了，就像他才十八岁。“说真的，我都不明白你一开始为什么要结婚，鉴于你曾表现得好像我是你唯一想睡的人。”

忒修斯也被扎了一下。他说：“你仍然是。”

5

纽特知道自己此生都会和忒修斯生活在一起，并且忒修斯也表达了同样的意愿。他们总是腻在一起，一开始他被忒修斯抱在怀里，当他发现坐在忒修斯腿上看一场电影会让哥哥像跛脚一样走路非常难受之后，他就改成趴在他旁边了。

纽特讨厌学校，也讨厌警察，他听说这些都是他和忒修斯没法整天待在一起的原因。不过后来他从莉塔那里听到了另一种说法：不是什么其他的，仅仅因为忒修斯是他的哥哥，他们就不能永远在一起。纽特当时觉得莫名其妙，他和忒修斯能够认识，就是因为他是他的哥哥呢！纽特想这只是莉塔在妒忌他更受汤姆（一只橘色的猫，能在一只倒扣的玻璃杯上站住脚）喜欢，因为他不怕汤姆的爪子。纽特被汤姆挠伤过一次，忒修斯拉着他给他擦了药，还拿了父亲奖励他练枪的巧克力给他，纽特就觉得这点疼很值了。后来再没发生过这样的事，忒修斯追在汤姆后面给它修了指甲。

又过了好几年，纽特再也受不了把这些困惑藏在心里了。他上了中学，知道兄弟姐妹在一起会生出有病的小孩，可是他从没想过要和忒修斯生小孩。他陷入了一种悖论：他不能和忒修斯在一起的灾难性后果不会发生，那么他为什么不能和忒修斯在一起？

一天，当纽特放学回家后，他问忒修斯：“我不被允许吻你吗？”

忒修斯说：“理论上来说，是的。”他看向纽特，“但是我允许。” 

纽特将忒修斯抵在门上，忒修斯低头亲吻了他。纽特一面渴望着他，一面又生他的气，所以一会儿热切地回吻他，一会儿又咬在他嘴唇上。纽特使这个吻变得锋利而粘稠，他狠狠地咬着，用尽身为年幼者的特权，暴躁且蛮不讲理，直到牙齿切进肉里，直到他能尝到忒修斯的鲜血。忒修斯把手指插进他的卷发，指腹碾着他的头皮，把那种酥麻的震颤直接钉进纽特的脑子里。

忒修斯把手伸向纽特的裤子的时候，突然说：“是你先订婚的。”那在纽特听来无疑是一句指控，他攥着忒修斯的手，把他紧紧地压向自己，“是你先买戒指的——”他叫着，朝忒修斯扑过去，但他们本来就在一起，他无处释放自己的积压的愤怒。纽特全身的肌肉都收紧了，像一只弹簧那样积蓄力量，然后咬在忒修斯的下巴上。忒修斯拨开他的脑袋，几乎是无可奈何地看着他，“戒指？”他把头抵在纽特肩膀上笑了起来，纽特感到胸腔一阵震动，他继续说：“女士戒指，不是买给我的。”

那其实是买给母亲的。但是忒修斯喘息着，不再搭话了。他想着待会儿要让纽特想明白，这一切都是因为他没有问起的缘故，他不问，他就想不起来要主动说——这又不是什么要紧的事。很快，他的脑子就变成了一条湍急的河，他停不下来，只能向着大海涌去。他们倒在忒修斯的床上，翻搅着汇成一股，在陆地上奔流，又被太阳烤炙，只能靠自己的眼泪和汗水过活——而海在远处，他们要去那儿。

纽特是要去找海的那个人；忒修斯则认为，一条河能够汇集入海，是因为它们本就相连。

结束之后他们才腾出时间来聊天。这是纽特搬来后第一次进忒修斯的房间，他坐起身，打开了台灯，想要仔细瞧瞧。结果却被忒修斯乱七八糟的头发逗笑了，好一阵儿纽特都只是噙着笑凝视着他。忒修斯垂眼看着对面的墙，举起一只手碰纽特的影子，不亦乐乎。一个人的脚踝挨着另一人的膝盖，他们只有这么一小块肌肤相触，却有一种紧密相连的感觉，一种无言的喜悦油然而生。忒修斯在葬礼上告诉纽特的话，他全都明白并且照做了。忒修斯无法更爱纽特。

“泰晤士河什么也不用做，就会注入北海。”他轻声说，“即使它还在科茨沃尔德希尔斯。”

“什么都不会改变。”纽特俯下身，忒修斯微微侧头，看见墙上的那个影子扩大了。纽特更靠近台灯，他的影子开始占据整面墙壁，边缘模糊，时隐时现，宛如一团灰色的雾。忒修斯感到自己被笼罩在什么更伟大的东西之下。那是爱。那是纽特凝视着他。

纽特安静地亲吻他，他搂住纽特的后背，来吧，来吧——

6

第三个知道他们相爱的人是母亲。

母亲无数次看见他们睡在一起，看见纽特用忒修斯的杯子，看见忒修斯整个假期都不出家门，看见纽特在看电视时把脚搭在忒修斯腿上，看见忒修斯绕过特拉弗斯家的女儿们只为跟纽特站在一起——她全都觉得很好，为自己有两个如此和睦的儿子感到庆幸。

纽特高中毕业那一年，父亲被查出了肺的毛病，那块阴险的阴影不过三个月就要了他的命。在病床前，纽特什么也没说，只把警校的录取通知书给父亲看了。葬礼后忒修斯又在家待了几天，他为了让纽特高兴，带他去买了那只箱子。纽特那些天陷在一种悲痛的主旋律中，时时刻刻都在掉泪，即便他在笑，也是一眯起眼睛就会挤出眼泪。有些时候他觉得自己挺好，还能开玩笑，他和忒修斯毫无意义地争执箱子有多结实，纽特异想天开地踩了上去，这让他比忒修斯还高一些。他站在箱子上跟忒修斯接吻。母亲推开门时，他正在忒修斯的脸颊上落下一滴泪。

母亲无法接受他们接吻和做爱，她一病不起，无声痛斥。

纽特不能理解，为什么他和忒修斯的感情要被一部分行为定义。“难道接吻和做爱就代表爱情了吗？”他写道，“那么每个嫖客都爱着小姐，每部色情片主演都是爱情鸟了？那么只要能够交配，真爱就不会消逝了？再也没人需要纠结自己爱着谁，只消试试跟谁更舒服一些，就能够做出决断。”他狂乱地写着，笔尖在桌面上敲出一连串嗒嗒声。忒修斯站在他身后看完了那些字，被其中的直白与天真灼伤。忒修斯忽然撕掉了那张纸，纽特来不及抬起笔，戳破了纸面，在半张纸上留下黑色的裂痕。

“如果接吻和做爱不能定义爱，那么我们也可以不做。”忒修斯说。

纽特说：“它们不能。”然后起身去和忒修斯接吻，好似某种告别。

纽特对柏拉图那一套本来毫无怨言，但事情因为一枚戒指而急转直下，他可以和忒修斯保持距离，却无法放任他走向其他人。纽特从警校退学，在遇见经济系的蒂娜·朗曼后，他做了更聪明的一个，率先喜欢了其他人。

忒修斯在八个月后结婚，对象是隔壁的莉塔·斯特林，有时候他看到她，就会想起纽特和她在一起玩的样子。她一直是纽特最好的朋友，在他们结婚后也是。纽特担任他的伴郎，神情严肃地帮他调整领结，忒修斯对他说：“什么都不会改变。”而纽特就像没听到。他只是没有听懂。

这晚之后，纽特就一直睡在忒修斯的房间。忒修斯的床只有四英尺半，是一种介于宽阔的单人床和拥挤的双人床之间的尴尬宽度，他们想要把莉塔的床换过来，或者干脆搬进主卧。纽特给莉塔发了邮件，莉塔说会抽空跟他们联系。

找一个忒修斯和莉塔都有空的时间挺不容易的，一直到星期五，莉塔才打了视频连线来。她最近四个月一直在在罗瑟拉站研究海豹，错过了斯卡曼德夫人的葬礼，她在邮件里反复道歉了。但是视频一接通，她还是说：“我很遗憾。”

“都过去了。”忒修斯说，“你知道她病了很久，我很高兴她最终没有受苦。”

“纽特，你还好吗？”纽特微微笑着，莉塔松了口气，“是啊，我看到你的新书了，好评如潮。真是不错。”她又说，“蒂娜因为你的不合作简直气疯了，听说你把最后一篇藏起来了？”

“我不知道你们最近还联系过。”纽特捂住脸，“别听她的，她就是非要一本书十篇不可。”

“我很高兴你们又在一起了。”莉塔真诚地说，“我得到了之前申请的工作，明年我就会去洛杉矶了，南加州大学。”

纽特说：“恭喜。”忒修斯补充：“斯特林教授！”

他们又聊了一会，莉塔建议他们把她的衣服直接捐掉，多余的书可以寄回家去，她常年待在学校或者南极，这里几乎没放什么有用的东西。莉塔还说已经看过了离婚协议，她很满意，下次回伦敦就会签字。

他们给大床换了一套新的床品，一人扯着一边把床单铺好。忒修斯问：“你跟蒂娜离婚是因为看到我的离婚协议了吗？”纽特抚平了一道褶皱，没有抬头，“你写离婚协议是因为妈妈去世吗？”

7

忒修斯也要出国了，至于具体去什么地方，纽特不得而知。这是出于他的安全考量，身为斯卡曼德家的儿子，他对这一套已经相当熟稔了。那个德国人又出了什么问题，纽特盼着忒修斯快点抓住他，他之前还从未见过忒修斯表现得如此阴郁。

离家前夜，忒修斯说自己必须早点休息，明天很早就要出门。虽然这么说，他们还是躺在一起彻夜长谈，忒修斯终于问了“葬礼”。“那是什么？”

“你们都被蒂娜骗了，根本没什么‘葬礼’。”

“不许撒谎，纽特。”忒修斯受伤地说，“我以为起码我能看它一眼呢——就算你不想要别人看，跟我还要有秘密吗？”

“可是真的没有‘葬礼’！我没写过那种小说。”

忒修斯明白纽特没说谎，很是诧异：“蒂娜——她不让我告诉你的——她说她看过你已经完成的那些部分，令人动容，所以她才如此固执，非要由她出版这一篇不可。”

“天啊。”纽特低呼，“她竟然看到了——那不是——那根本不是小说，只是我在葬礼上的一些胡思乱想罢了。”他转过身去，把脸埋进枕头里。

“怪不得蒂娜笃定那是小说。我问她是不是你的日记，蒂娜说她也参加了葬礼，而你写的可不是那天的事。”他扳过纽特的身体，明知故问，“这么说，是专门为我写的了？全世界只有我一个人能看是不是？”

纽特说：“好吧，等你回来，我会写好给你。”

在忒修斯出差的前两个星期里，纽特断断续续地写完了那篇小说。他可以写得更快，一气呵成，因为这些东西长久地盘踞在他脑子里。电脑成为了一枚强力磁铁，他的手一碰上键盘，那些常用和不常用的回忆就全都呼啸着被吸了出来。他明显察觉到自己打字的速度比平时快，好几次弄得手要抽筋，他觉得这些泛滥的字句几乎要淹没他。纽特小心克制着自己的倾诉欲，定了闹钟，每天只固定写作五个小时，否则他会没日没夜写个不停，忘记吃饭和睡觉。

他用剩余时间整理了莉塔的书，挑了一些感觉会有趣的留下，其他的开车送到了斯特林家里。母亲去世后他们把旧居卖了，现在那里已经搬进了新的家庭。纽特离开的时候，这家的女主人正坐在院子里晒太阳，一个小男孩在她旁边，正把脸贴近母亲的隆起的肚子，用肉乎乎的小手轻轻拍了拍。然后他注意到了纽特，纽特跟他们打了招呼，才驾车离开。

纽特写忒修斯在葬礼上看着他，那目光有如召唤。他在其后的某一天倏尔领悟了他的意思，蒂娜在一次晚餐后对他说：“你不能亲吻一个人，而把长久的凝视给另一个人。”

蒂娜没有批判他的意思，她只是足够坦诚——除了假装看不懂“葬礼”这回事。纽特因为蒂娜看了它而感到抱歉。蒂娜、莉塔、母亲，她们穿了不合脚的鞋，但因为那鞋实在是漂亮，于是甘愿忍受种种不适。他们沉默的联盟在母亲死后自然地瓦解了，充满祝福、歉疚和不明所以的疑惑：这一切本不该如此。

纽特在跟格雷夫斯见面的时候想起忒修斯几次对他说起的话，那声音回响在他耳畔：什么都不会改变。

纽特在忒修斯那里习得了另一种爱。与他在其他地方所见到的不同，忒修斯向他展示了一种不需要行动的、稳定的爱。无论何时，当他想起他——甚至当他刚刚吻过蒂娜，而他们的目光在空气中相触时——他知道真正的爱情发生在他和忒修斯之间。那是一种凝固的爱，发生在过去并延伸向未来。无论他们此刻跟谁在一起，它都值得信赖地静止不动。忒修斯存在于他的过去，便永远属于他。

爱情的狡猾之处在于，它无法被避免，你无法预计自己将会爱上什么人，当你醒悟时，一切总是为时已晚。纽特悉知人们是如何把发生在他与忒修斯之间的一切描绘成错误。而爱情本身洗刷了一切罪恶。

纽特在葬礼上写道：“爱没有目的，没有终点；爱是我向你投去仓促的一瞥，你就来到我身边。”他因此并不感到十分悲伤。

END


End file.
